The new breed part three
by Alchemist55
Summary: This is were thing all come to an end. And there is a RoyReza! What choice will the Elric brothers make?
1. Chapter 1

The new breed part three

Roy's P.O.V.

We sat in the little tunnel that seemed very run down. How could we stay here if a war was going on? I questioned myself. Plus, I was the one who created the flames to throw that dickhead Bobby off. She should be thanking me but, oh well, I was not going to sit there and wine my head off like a little girl. "Reza, I have been hiding this for weeks and weeks now. I have feelings towards you. Please, let me have sex with you." Reza looked confused. Then, I saw her hands linger towards her breast. She unsnapped the bra. I felt the breast with my large hand "Fuck me." She said. And I did. Lots of times. We had fallen asleep on eachuther wen it was all said and done. I couldn't belive it had been that easy. I looked out the hole to se men fighting on the battlefield. I ran out to assist. I shot many of the new breeds. "RUN!" I yelled to some kid as a jet of flames came out of my hand, making that ugly fucker extra crispy. "GET DOWN!" yelled anuther soilder as they launched a line of bombs. I ran to a little tunnel were I saw two uther men run into. The other men out there were probably dead. I looked out just a peek and saw they were still fighting off the impossible enemey.

Reza's P.O.V.

I looked out the hole. After Conel had gone, I had no ideia what to do. That's when I saw him."ROY!" I yelled over to him. He was bleeding for some odd reason. That's wen I looked up and saw the line of dropships. They weren't dropping soilders. They had plenty of those. They were dropping bombs and Mustang was right in the way of one!


	2. Chapter 2

The new breed part three

Roy's P.O.V.

We sat in the little tunnel that seemed very run down. How could we stay here if a war was going on? I questioned myself. Plus, I was the one who created the flames to throw that dickhead Bobby off. She should be thanking me but, oh well, I was not going to sit there and wine my head off like a little girl. "Reza, I have been hiding this for weeks and weeks now. I have feelings towards you. Please, let me have sex with you." Reza looked confused. Then, I saw her hands linger towards her breast. She unsnapped the bra. I felt the breast with my large hand "Fuck me." She said. And I did. Lots of times. We had fallen asleep on eachuther wen it was all said and done. I couldn't belive it had been that easy. I looked out the hole to se men fighting on the battlefield. I ran out to assist. I shot many of the new breeds. "RUN!" I yelled to some kid as a jet of flames came out of my hand, making that ugly fucker extra crispy. "GET DOWN!" yelled anuther soilder as they launched a line of bombs. I ran to a little tunnel were I saw two uther men run into. The other men out there were probably dead. I looked out just a peek and saw they were still fighting off the impossible enemey.

Reza's P.O.V.

I looked out the hole. After Conel had gone, I had no ideia what to do. That's when I saw him."ROY!" I yelled over to him. He was bleeding for some odd reason. That's wen I looked up and saw the line of dropships. They weren't dropping soilders. They had plenty of those. They were dropping bombs and Mustang was right in the way of one! He was running as fast as he could. That's when they blew a hole thru his leg. I was speechless. And at the same time, I was dragged down by the three men that had run into the hole. I lost sight of Roy. The men said anyone out there was dead. I looked up and saw macjine guns firing at the dropships. I saw two dropships go spiarailing down. Then, I found Roy with my eye again. The bomb was about to hit him. Full blast and I wouldn't be abel to help. After two minutes of silence, Roy was blown up along with two uther men. The tears welled up in my eyes and I began to weep. "WHY ROY?" I asked as I saw his body slumped over in the dirt. The men ran out and began shooting more of the creatures. I shot five of them and ran to the fallen man that I knew was made for me. His heart wasn't going at all. Roy Mustang, was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

The new breed part three

Roy's P.O.V.

We sat in the little tunnel that seemed very run down. How could we stay here if a war was going on? I questioned myself. Plus, I was the one who created the flames to throw that dickhead Bobby off. She should be thanking me but, oh well, I was not going to sit there and wine my head off like a little girl. "Reza, I have been hiding this for weeks and weeks now. I have feelings towards you. Please, let me have sex with you." Reza looked confused. Then, I saw her hands linger towards her breast. She unsnapped the bra. I felt the breast with my large hand "Fuck me." She said. And I did. Lots of times. We had fallen asleep on eachuther wen it was all said and done. I couldn't belive it had been that easy. I looked out the hole to se men fighting on the battlefield. I ran out to assist. I shot many of the new breeds. "RUN!" I yelled to some kid as a jet of flames came out of my hand, making that ugly fucker extra crispy. "GET DOWN!" yelled anuther soilder as they launched a line of bombs. I ran to a little tunnel were I saw two uther men run into. The other men out there were probably dead. I looked out just a peek and saw they were still fighting off the impossible enemey.

Reza's P.O.V.

I looked out the hole. After Conel had gone, I had no ideia what to do. That's when I saw him."ROY!" I yelled over to him. He was bleeding for some odd reason. That's wen I looked up and saw the line of dropships. They weren't dropping soilders. They had plenty of those. They were dropping bombs and Mustang was right in the way of one! He was running as fast as he could. That's when they blew a hole thru his leg. I was speechless. And at the same time, I was dragged down by the three men that had run into the hole. I lost sight of Roy. The men said anyone out there was dead. I looked up and saw macjine guns firing at the dropships. I saw two dropships go spiarailing down. Then, I found Roy with my eye again. The bomb was about to hit him. Full blast and I wouldn't be abel to help. After two minutes of silence, Roy was blown up along with two uther men. The tears welled up in my eyes and I began to weep. "WHY ROY?" I asked as I saw his body slumped over in the dirt. The men ran out and began shooting more of the creatures. I shot five of them and ran to the fallen man that I knew was made for me. His heart wasn't going at all. Roy Mustang, was dead.

A

Al's P.O.V.

What the fuck was goin on? Me and Ed walked down the road. We had made a decision, we were gonna stay on earth. That's it peoples! Storys over!


End file.
